


You Are The Potter, I Am The Clay

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Android Jack, Awkwardness, Caretaking, Curiosity, Depression, Detroit: Become Human - Alternate Universe, Dissociation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Loss, M/M, Medication, Rainy Days, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Social Anxiety, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Something always brings me back to you.  It never takes too long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, so this story has been sitting in my documents for way too long, and I only just recently went back through it. I'm not too sure if I'm going to continue it, but I thought I'd post what I have so far for you guys to see. I shortly started writing this after my collab with blakesparkles.

It was yet another rainy day in Detroit.

But that didn’t seem to bother Anti. He had no problem walking through the umbrella-holding crowds, over the fat puddles forming on the ground. His jacket was enough to keep him dry. Anti’s thick, leather boots led him to his destination. A Cyberlife store. He stood just a few feet from the automatic opening doors, as he looked up at the large sign.

He still couldn’t believe he was doing this.

He didn’t want an android. He really didn’t. But his therapist had strongly recommended to him that he get one. Anti was alone, that much was certain, so it was deemed that maybe if Anti had some company, even if it wasn’t ‘human’ company, it would do some good for his depression. Anti had first thought about just getting a dog, or a pet of some kind. But the reality was that he’d never find the energy or motivation to take care of it. Plus, with his current job, it would only spell disaster. So, he was left with the choice of getting an android.

Heaving a tired sigh, Anti forced himself to walk into the store. Almost immediately, he was greeted by an android sales clerk.

“Hello sir. How may I help you today?” the android asked, approaching Anti almost a bit too closely for his liking. Anti, on reflex, took a step back.

“I-I’m just...just browsing. I’m fine. Thanks.”

The sales clerk nodded. “Of course, sir. If you have any questions, please let me know.”

Anti practically had his breath held until the android walked off. He exhaled, and slowly made his way further into the store. It wasn’t a huge Cyberlife store. Just one of the smaller ones in the city, which meant there were fewer choices, but Anti could’ve cared less. He just needed a simple android. One that could do basic housework and possibly help him with his job. His heterochromia eyes scanned a row of androids, all standing side by side on platforms, with their hands politely resting behind their backs. They all stared blankly ahead. Anti observed each one of them.

A pretty, Asian female android? No. A strong-looking, Black male android? Hm, handsome, but not what Anti was looking for. A stern, Hispanic female android? Tempting, but no-go.

Anti continued his walk through the store. A lot of these androids were made for specific tasks. Most were housekeeping based, but only for families with out-of-control kids. Some were made for heavy laborers. And of course, there was a large selection of androids made to be sexual partners. Anti shook his head. This was ridiculous. None of these androids were what he was looking for. He made to turn, ready to head out of the store, when a certain android caught his attention.

Anti tilted his head, curious now as he made his way over to the model. It was separated from all the other androids. Now standing before it, he took in all the details. For starters, this android’s facial features looked very similar to his own, which was scary in its own right. It bore the same haircut as Anti, except unlike Anti’s fluffy green locks, this android had dark brown hair with less curl. Its beard and mustache was neatly trimmed, and it had striking blue eyes. There wasn’t a single freckle or blemish on its pale face. It merely stood there like all the others, hands behind its back and staring ahead, waiting for instructions.

Anti furrowed his brow, and called over one of the sales clerks. With his luck, this one happened to be human.

“What can you tell me about this android here?” the green haired man asked.

“Interested in our prototype, hm?” the clerk replied with a question, a satisfied if not smug grin on his face. “This is one of our newest models. Cyberlife just released it to us about a few days ago.”

“Well, what does it do?”

“It is Cyberlife’s first emotional support android. While it carries all the functions of a regular housekeeping android, this model is also programmed to assist its owner with any medical and mental needs, be it medication or simply helping you out of bed. It was designed not too long after the production of the RK series, so it does include some features that a lot of housekeeping models do not possess.”

Anti stayed quiet, mulling his decision over. This seemed like a horrible idea, but if this android was actually made to help humans suffering from mental illness, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Plus, this android was also a prototype. Anti had to remind himself that even if it didn’t work out for him, he could always just return the damn thing and get a new one. “Huh. How much is it?” he asked.

“Well, being that its brand new and also a prototype, its on the market for $9999, with a 48 months interest free credit. Also comes with a two-year warranty for parts and labor.”

Anti quietly exhaled through his nose. “I’ll take it.”

The sales clerk seemed rather surprised, but nodded nonetheless. “Very well then. If you would just follow me, sir, we’ll process the order.”

It took a few minutes that seemed to drag on for what felt like hours to Anti. He wasn’t aware of just how many papers he had to sign when it came to purchasing one of these things. But eventually the order was processed and Anti was led back to the android. The sales clerk guided it off of its platform.

“Have you decided on a name yet?” the clerk asked.

Anti nearly scoffed. It was like he was bringing home a fucking pet. He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

The sales clerk nodded, stepping in front of the android and garnering its attention. “JS800, register your name.”

The android immediately looked attentive, blue eyes focusing directly onto the sales clerk and Anti. The green haired man nervously stepped forward, watching how the android stared him down. 

“Jack.”

Without missing a beat, the android replied in return. “My name is Jack.”

\-----

The drive back home was awkward at best.

They had taken an automatic taxi back home, since Anti himself didn’t own a car. He didn’t really see the point in having one. And one of the positives of being driven around in an autonomous vehicle meant no anxiety of having to converse with another human being.

Anti sat in the driver’s seat, which Jack remained in the passenger’s right next to him. Anti kept his eyes forward, but caught some movement from Jack in his peripherals. The android was turning his head, observing their surroundings that passed them as the car continued its trek. The LED on the side of its head occasionally flashing yellow. Jack almost looked curious. Was that normal for androids? To be curious about certain things? Anti figured that maybe it was just taking in the sights cause it was bored. But wait...could androids even get bored?

“Where are we going?” Jack suddenly spoke, nearly startling Anti out of his seat. He rested a hand over his chest, trying to calm his heart.

“We’re going to my house. It’s...your new home.”

Anti realized that Jack was looking at him now. “Your heart rate has dramatically increased. I apologize if my question has frightened you.”  
The green haired man waved him off. “I-It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Within a couple of minutes, they had arrived. Anti didn’t own the biggest house on the block, but it was comfortable enough, and didn’t attract unwanted attention. After the car had pulled up to a stop and the two of them stepped out, Jack stared at the house intently. He simply remained standing there, even as Anti was walking to the front door. The green haired man paused and looked over his shoulder, realizing his android had stopped following him. Jack almost looked...confused? Like he was unsure of the place he was about to step into.

“Jack,” Anti called out to the android. “C’mon, let’s head inside. Unless you wanna stand outside in the rain for the rest of the day.”

Jack finally put his focus back onto his new owner. “Coming,” he replied. He calmly followed Anti into the house. It wasn’t the most elegant of places, but from any standard point of view, it was very clear that Anti was a fairly wealthy person. The man was an artist, specializing in charcoal painting and sculpting, though he spent most of his time sculpting more than painting, depending on his mood. The public often called Anti the next ‘Carl Manfred’, his artistic skills actually rivaling that of the famous elderly painter. But Anti only used painting as a way to vent. To put down his anger and sadness in the form of dark, dismal colors on a canvas. While he used sculpting to show the world his own imagination.

Anti went to hang up his coat, and noticed that Jack was still standing by the door, hands obediently behind its back and clearly waiting for instructions.

“Umm...You can get started on cleaning the kitchen. And you can clean the bathroom too, I guess. Not really sure if it’s that dirty,” Anti mumbled. “I’m gonna be sculpting in my studio. Uhhh….if you have any questions, I guess come find me.”

“Yes sir,” Jack formally replied. Anti nearly flinched from the term.

“You don’t...don’t have to call me that,” the green haired man tensed. “Just ‘Anti’ is fine.”

“Yes Anti,” the android mimicked. Anti watched as Jack promptly made his way to the kitchen, as if it knew where it was to begin with. Creepy…

He shook his head and started upstairs. His studio was located directly next to his own room, which he preferred. Much easier to just get out of bed and walk to the next room rather than traverse down the stairs again when you suddenly had an idea that you wanted to jot down. Anti passed through the double doors, the familiar scent of clay and charcoal greeting his senses as he made his way inside. There was a project he had started on yesterday evening, and he was determined to make some more progress on it before the day was over. He walked over to a small object that was covered by a sheet. Pulling up a chair and making sure his water spritzer was nearby, he pulled off the sheet. He had been trying to sculpt what looked like to be a bouquet of roses. Of course, it wasn’t the prettiest thing in the world, being that the clay was still soft and hadn’t been kilned and painted yet. For now it was still its natural dark orange color, which caused a small smile to cross Anti’s face. It almost made him consider dying his hair again. Perhaps a ginger look for something new this time? He had been dying it green for so long. Anti shook his head. Maybe one of these days he’d simply let it grow back out.

He let his nimble, talented fingers go to work, carefully working each piece of clay into the desired shape he wanted. He had sculpted all sorts of flowers in the past, mostly lotuses since he always loved creating the petals for them. There were a bunch of clay flowers lying around the studio, though Anti decided to challenge himself this time and create a bouquet. Not an easy feat, but it was fun for him. He loved pushing himself when it came to sculpting. Always wanting to try new things, to see how far he could go with a certain project. He could hear the sound of the steady rain pounding against the roof of his house. It put him at ease, creating a comforting white noise that he could work to. Sometimes Anti would turn on his computer and have a few favorite songs playing while he sculpted, but often mother nature was the best composer. And sometimes even silence itself was comforting in its own right.

Anti exhaled quietly through his nose, eyes focusing on his work and taking his time. There was suddenly a quiet knock on the door. Anti flinched, and was grateful that his fingers weren’t on a piece of clay at that moment, or else he would’ve no doubt messed it up. He sat up and looked over his shoulder.

“Come in.”

The doors parted open, and Jack stood in the doorway, hands behind his back as usual. “The kitchen has been cleaned, as well as your bathroom. Do you have any new instructions for me?”

Anti made a face. It was gonna take some time getting to used to something that looked human but clearly was not. “Um..yeah. Go get started on dinner. I should be done here within the next hour or so.”

“Yes Anti,” Jack replied with a small nod and tiny fake smile. He turned on his heel and left the room, closing the doors behind him.

\---

Anti eventually pulled himself out of his studio, after putting on a few more finishing touches to his work. He was certain that his dinner would be cold by now. But whatever. He could just easily warm it back up in the microwave. As he stepped into his kitchen, sure enough, Jack was standing there, hands behind back and waiting as usual. There was a bowl sitting on the dining table, fork and knife laid beside it and a tall glass of water as well. Anti narrowed his eyes as he rounded the table and inspected the meal. It looked like a bowl of salad.

Wait...when was the last time he had even eaten a salad? Or even made one for that matter?

He turned his sights on Jack. “What is this?”

“Chicken Caesar Salad,” the android replied. “You had all the necessary fixings in your refrigerator, so I went ahead and made you a salad. I have speculated that if you frequently eat green salads, you are more likely to have higher blood levels of antioxidants, like vitamin C, vitamin E, folic acid, lycopene, and alpha and beta carotene. I added the chicken for necessary protein. Protein is needed in order for the body to--”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Anti cut off the rambling mech. “Thanks…” He sat himself down and picked up a fork. He was about to stab into his salad, when he realized that Jack was still standing there. “Go and...uhhh….do a load of laundry. After that, you can go and tidy up my room.”

“Yes Anti,” Jack nodded and set off again, making its way upstairs to Anti’s room.

Anti grumbled a little, and continued to poke and prod at his dinner. A fucking salad? Really? Hopefully his android wasn’t one of those crazy health machines determined to turn him into a literal twig. The artist admitted that there wasn’t much in his fridge and his cabinets to begin with, so it seemed only logical that Jack made him a salad. At least the android added chicken to it. Anti sighed and stubbornly ate his salad. He may have to ask Jack to go grocery shopping for him. It was something that Anti always did his best to avoid. He hated having to go out in public, especially crowded areas like grocery stores or malls. Too many people, too many sights and sounds. The thought alone of just going there made his heart beat a little faster. Taking a few deep breaths, he willed it to calm down again. Well, there was another plus of having an android. They could go to public places for you and not be bothered in the slightest. He made a mental note to himself to write down a list of what he would need from the grocery store.

From the open walkway of the kitchen, Anti caught sight of Jack passing by, carrying a basket full of his dirty clothes. He heard the familiar sound of the washer being opened.

A very small smile formed on the green haired man’s face. Well, he would admit it. Having an android to take care of the smaller things around the house was nice. Perhaps Anti would now have more time to get some art projects done. He took a drink of his water, and proceeded to eat up every last bit of the salad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that there is mention of self-harm/self-mutilation in this chapter. It has also been added to the tags, so please take care when reading.
> 
> Also I finally sketched out what Anti looks like for the story...  
> http://kalehdo.tumblr.com/post/180173028935/needed-a-visual-so-i-went-ahead-and-drew-anti-from

Jack had finished washing the clothes. 

Or rather, he had finished putting them into the wash. Technology practically took care of everything in this day and age. Now it was time to move on to cleaning his owner’s room. Jack had mapped out the house, and where Anti’s room was. He went back upstairs, opening the door to the room and beginning to pick up trash and other items from the floor. There were a few small, empty bags of chips lying around, along with a couple of paper plates and crumpled up paper. Jack picked up each one of them, discarding them into a black trash bag he had been carrying. In the corner of the room, there seemed to be a small pile of balled up paper. Jack knelt down, about to take the trash and toss it, but something in the android grew curious. He grabbed one of the paper balls and proceeded to uncrumple it. Jack narrowed his eyes. It looked to be a sketch of a person holding a bouquet of flowers. However, the person’s face in the drawing was scribbled out. Growing more curious, Jack uncrumpled a few more paper balls. Each one was a different drawing of the same person, holding a singular flower or over a dozen. And their face seemed to be always scribbled out. Strange. Why had Anti drawn something like this? Jack couldn’t quite define human art, but it seemed pleasing to him, in a way. The android had almost debated on leaving the balled up sketches alone, but knew what his task was. To tidy up Anti’s room. And so he did. He picked up each paper ball and discarded it into his trash bag.

He had just about finished the chore, when something else caught his eye. Something sitting on Anti’s nightstand.

Setting down his trash bag, Jack picked it up. It was a prescription bottle. And it contained antidepressant pills. The android scanned the medication. Its side effects included minor mood swings, increased anxiety, and loss of appetite. Jack searched back in his hard drive. That seemed to explain his owner’s personality and actions for the most part. Jack also noticed that there seemed to not be very many pills left in the bottle. He searched and analyzed for the maker and producer of the drug, going through files in his mind palace for results. The android stood there for a moment, his LED flashing yellow as he combed through bits of data and internet search. 

**_Order: …………..Processing_ **

_Antidepressant Medication_ **_Ordered_**

Within moments, Jack had processed an order to have Anti’s prescription bottle refilled. Picking the trash back up, he proceeded to head back downstairs to the kitchen, where the main trashcan was. Anti seemed to have left, judging by the empty bowl sitting on the counter next to the sink. Jack made a note to himself to wash those dishes after he was finished with the trash. He wondered where Anti was.

Closer than expected as it turned out.

Jack found the sculptor standing outside on his back deck, underneath a tiny roof that shielded him from the rain. Anti didn’t seem to be doing anything. He was just leaning against the railing, watching the rain fall. Jack made his presence known, approaching him.

“Do you have any more tasks for me, Anti?” he asked, watching as the other pulled out a small carton of what looked like cigarettes. 

Anti pulled one out, fishing out a lighter from another pocket and lighting the stick. “No.”

Jack tilted his head, seeing how Anti put the cigarette to his lips and took in a breath, before releasing as smoke billowed out of his nose.

“Smoking is very hazardous to your health, Anti,” Jack stated the obvious. “Prolonged smoking can cause various lung diseases, as well as--”

“I know the consequences,” Anti cut in, taking another hit. “I only smoke to help ease my anxiety, so don’t fucking lecture me.”

Jack kept his mouth shut. He didn’t seem to understand why his owner had chosen this kind of coping method. It almost seemed like the sculptor had no regard for his own physical health. The android knew that a habit such as this would not be easily broken, but maybe with time, Jack could convince him to find healthier ways to cope with his mental disabilities. He watched as Anti took another hit, and noticed how the man started to scratch a little at the bandage wrapped around his neck. Since upon being purchased by Anti, Jack had observed right away that the man’s neck was entirely bandaged, covering up what Jack could only assume to be an old wound. In fact, he had noticed that Anti seemed to mess with the bandage quite often. The android perceived it to be a nervous tick.

\----

As the day wound to a close, Jack did his best in making sure that Anti brushed his teeth and showered before going to bed. Many times he caught the sculptor rolling his eyes. A motion that Jack didn’t seem familiar with. It caused him to furrow his eyebrows.

He stood by the door, watching as Anti settled down onto his bed and pulled open a drawer in the nightstand next to him. The green-haired man pulled out another prescription bottle, opening it up and dumping out its contents. Jack grew curious, wanting to step forward to investigate, but stayed put, not wanting to disobey.

Anti looked up, and saw that Jack was staring at him. The android’s LED was flashing yellow. Clearly it was interested in what Anti was doing. The sculptor sighed and made a motion for Jack to come over. The android followed, and observed the pills in Anti’s hands.

“I uhh...I have really bad insomnia, so...these help me sleep,” the green-haired man explained.

Jack tilted his head, studying every detail about the pills, from their ingredients and side effects, to their maker and origin. Anti downed them with a glass of water, and suddenly the man looked very uncomfortable. His head was lowered, and he seemed to tense up greatly.

“Your heart rate has elevated slightly, Anti. What’s wrong?” Jack questioned, stepping just a bit closer.

“It’s...It’s nothing,” the other replied, taking a small breath that seemed to steady himself, before Anti reached under the bed. When he came up, he held something unusual. Jack identified the items as safety mitts. He was about to ask another question, when Anti shakily reached up, and proceeded to undo the bandage around his neck. Jack could now clearly see the wound. The skin around his throat was marred and pink in a strange pattern. It looked like there had been recent stitches there too. Jack narrowed his eyes, taking in every bit of information he could. From what he gathered, it seemed that this wound had been broken open numerous times for the past few years.

“Hey, can you...can you help me...uhh...p-put these on?” Anti asked, interrupting Jack’s thought process. The sculptor was holding up the mitts.

Jack nodded and did as told, assisting Anti in securing the mitts onto his hands. It was a strange sight, and seeing how Jack’s LED continued to flash in curiosity made Anti’s stomach flip uncomfortably. He gave another shaky breath, forcing himself to speak. “You’re probably wondering why I have to wear these…”

“Are they for protection for your hands?” Jack queried.

Anti shook his head. “N-No, no. They’re to...protect myself. I uhh...have a lot of nightmares. A-And every time I wake up from one, I…” Anti swallowed, and tried to continue. “I...try to c-claw out my own throat.” His heart pounded as he suddenly saw Jack’s LED briefly flash red. The android looked almost...worried? Jack’s eyes seemed to grow wide, and the android had nothing to respond with. Anti was almost afraid he had broken it or something, until Jack suddenly asked, “Shall I remain in your room with you tonight?”

He _did_ sound worried. Which was pretty strange in its own right. Androids don’t feel fear, or any emotions, but Anti could’ve sworn that Jack was just barely showing concern towards him. Legit concern. The sculptor sighed and shook his head. “N-No, Jack. That won’t be necessary. Just...make sure the house is locked up. You can stay in the guest bedroom if you want. I don’t know if androids read books or not but...there’s some in there if you wanna pass the time.”

Jack nodded. “Yes, Anti.” Following his new directive, the android left, leaving Anti alone.


End file.
